


King of Hearts

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas in July [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, game night gone sexy, they're so dorky and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Mike and Richie get ditched at game night. Guess they need to make up their own rules





	King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For amelia!

Richie shifts back onto his butt, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the barn, “So why is it just us again?” 

Mike shuffles the pack of cards in his hand, “Because Ben has class, Eddie and Bev went to the mall and Stan and Bill have a date,” he sits down across from him, “Why? You bored of me already?” 

“Could never be bored of you Homeschool,” he shoves his shoulder affectionately, “Come on. Deal ‘em before the pizza gets here.” 

Mike smirks, “Are you sure you’re down to play like this? Pretty high risk since you suck at poker.” 

“Totally worth it if it means I get to see your tighty whities,” Richie cackles at the surprised look on Mike’s face, “What? Come on Hanlon you’re a hottie. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” 

Mike blushes, “You’re not so bad yourself,” he looks away, dealing the two hands of cards.

Richie practically purrs, “So you had a motive for strip poker?” 

“Yeah maybe,” Mike looks up, eyes widening as Richie leans into his space, “What are you doing?” 

“Going on a hunch…” he whispers, gaze flicking down to Mike’s lips, “If you wanted this...all you had to do was ask. So, do you?” 

Mike hesitates for a moment, letting his nose brush against Richie’s, “You’re sure?” 

“More than sure,” he promised, “Hanlon you better kiss me before a make a complete ass of myse-” he broke off as Mike tangles his fingers in Richie’s dark curls and pulls him in for a kiss. Richie reacts instantly, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck and pulling himself into his lap, deepening their embrace, “So...heard you wanted to see me strip,” he teases. 

Mike smirked against his neck, slipping a hand up Richie’s shirt, “Yeah? Who told you that?” 

The deep rumble of his voice makes Richie’s skin tingle, “Your sheep. They’re very chatty,” his voice cracks on the last bit as Mike starts to trail his lips down to Richie’s collarbone.

“Mmmm I’ll need to talk to them about that,” he murmurs, tongue darting out to lick a cluster of freckles on Richie’s shoulder, “In the meantime, you should definitely take this off…” 

Richie nods, kneeling up and tossing his T-shirt into the corner, moaning as Mike presses a kiss to his chest, “Shit, Mike…” he laughs as Mike flips them so Richie is up against the wall, “Always forget how strong you are. Remind me to thank the football coach and the years of you working up here,” he pulls Mike’s shirt up, mouth watering at the sight of Mike’s abs. 

Mike lets go of him long enough to take off his shirt and Richie sits back on his heels, whistling slowly, “Damn Michael,” he whispers, “Definitely sending Coach Fields a thank you note,” he kisses his neck softly, “You’re fucking beautiful…” 

“Says you,” he squeezes Richie’s hip, guiding him back into his lap, “Those pretty blue eyes of yours,” he whispers, biting his lips as his fingers trail down Richie’s chest, “Wanna see if all the jokes you make are true,” he cups the bulge in Richie’s jeans, grinning as Richie’s hips buck up into his hand, “This is okay?”

Richie cups his face, “Mike. I want this. I want you,” he kisses him, “Don’t. Stop.” 

Mike laughs, “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he kisses him again, undoing the button and the zipper on his pants, slipping a hand into his boxers, “So the rumors are true…”

“You sound surprised.” 

“With you? Not surprised about anything anymore,” Mike nips at his ear playfully, “So...how do you see this thing ending?” 

“Hopefully with you fucking me,” Richie moans against his neck as Mike jerks him off slowly, “Been thinking about it a lot.” 

Mike dips his head, kissing down Richie’s ribs, “How do you want it?” 

“Oh fuck this is happening,” Richie laughs nervously as Mike eases him onto his back, pulling his jeans down, “Umm I dunno. Just the general idea of you fucking me is enough for me to like...get off to.” 

Mike presses a kiss to his lips, “Hold that thought I’m gonna be right back,” he cups his face, “Stay right here,” he pushes the door to the barn open and steps out of sight. He returns a few minutes later, and snorts, “Thought I told you not to move.” 

Richie smiles lazily at him, “Figured I could start without you…” he gasps as he jerks himself under his boxers. 

Mike chuckles, laying on the floor next to him, “What are you thinking about?” 

Richie sits up and kisses him, “Fuck me…” he growls against his lips, “Just...Mike please…” he presses closer to him and grinding forward, “Please?” 

“Fuck, yeah just gimme a second,” he kisses him deeply feeling around for the lube he grabbed from the bathroom, laughing as Richie practically rips is boxers of, “Easy Rich, we’ve got all the time in the world.” 

Richie blushes, “Sorry,” he mumbles against his neck “Just...want-fuck,” he gasps as Mike slips a finger in, “Fucking finally,” he kisses him again, hips working back against Mike’s finger. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but Mike is sure, purposeful, with his touches. He seems to have everything mapped out in his mind as he works Richie open underneath him. Every touch, every moment is planned to make Richie squirm. By the time Mike it rolling a condom on and pushing in, Richie is a panting, whimpering mess, “Mike...Please, I need you.” 

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” he kisses him deeply as he rocks his hips slowly.

“You won’t just  _ move _ ,” Richie kisses back practically drooling as Mike rocks his hips, “Harder.” 

Mike curls protectively over him, panting heavily against his neck as he snapped his hips forward, “‘M close already…”

Richie nods, pressing kisses wherever he can reach, “Me too…” he reaches down between their bodies, and a few tugs later he’s coming over his and Mike’s stomachs. 

Mike moans, hips stuttering as Richie clenches down around him, “Oh fuck. Richie fuck…” he practically collapses on top of him as he finishes, “Jesus Christ.” 

Richie smiles against his cheek “Just Richie is fine,” he teases, laughing as Mike smacks him on the side. 

“Well ‘Just Richie’,” he smirks into his curls, “That was pretty awesome.”

Richie presses a kiss to his shoulder “So does that mean this is gonna see a part two?” 

Mike grins, gently rolling off of him and pulling on his boxers, “Definitely a part two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on tumblr: studpuffin 
> 
> buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/studpuffin


End file.
